<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week After Armageddon... by Garden_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138181">One Week After Armageddon...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Firefly/pseuds/Garden_Firefly'>Garden_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Awkward Romance, Crowley in a dress, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, good omens - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_Firefly/pseuds/Garden_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure of Armageddon Aziraphale and Crowley have been trying out some new things and it had been going quite well. Until Crowley tried to to do something that was a bit too different. If Crowley had read his horoscope in the Tadfield Advisor he probably would have been a bit more careful when bad things began to happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brunch At The Ritz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bookshop located on Greek Street in Soho belonged to an A. Z. Fell who was by all accounts unusual. Although, unless the account was that of a Demon that went by the name Anthony J. Crowley it was essentially void of all meaning because it was only this Demon named Anthony J. Crowley that really truly knew what A. Z. Fell was like, or Angel as the demon called him. Were he asked, Anthony J. Crowley would describe his Angel as "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" however, the likelihood of this particular Demon being asked about a rare book dealer in Soho was in and of itself incredibly rare. Regardless, someone had asked him at some moment in time. And that is what he said. </p><p>At the current moment in time, which was nine thirteen in the morning on Tuesday the twenty-ninth of October, the Demon Crowley had pulled up rather speedily in his Bentley and parked outside A. Z. Fell and Co's Bookshop. He rushed up the steps and opened the door to find Aziraphale glaring at a customer across the shop who had picked up one of his books. Aziraphale's face instantly lit up once he noticed it was Crowley walking in. </p><p>"Crowley!" He smiled delightfully.</p><p>"Angel." He replied as he began walking to the back of the shop. </p><p>"I'm terribly sorry Madam," he told the customer as he walked over, "however the shop is now closed. Have a wonderful day." With that he plucked the book from her hands and smiled as he watched her leave the shop, very confused. With a fresh smile on his face Aziraphale flipped the sign over to closed and made his way to where Crowley had disappeared. </p><p>"My dear you have wonderful timing," he smiled as he went over to the cabinet and began searching for his favourite bottle of red wine and two of his finest crystal glasses that Crowley had given him as a gift a while back, "that woman was just about to buy one of my first edition of William Shakespeare's sonnet books. Luckily I keep my signed copy in the back room, Bill would have liked for me to keep that one. Don't you agree?" Crowley didn't give a reply. </p><p>"Ah!" Aziraphale pulled out the bottle that he had been looking for and turned towards the Demon. "Crowley? What on earth are you doing?" Crowley was, for some reason, digging around through the piles of books by Aziraphale's old gramophone. </p><p>"Doing?" Crowley looked up as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Although,, this might just be his natural reaction. He is a Demon after all. "What am I doing? That's a good question actually, what am I doing?" He looked around to where he had been looking, confused. "You know I'm not too sure I know the answer to that question Angel." </p><p>"Well, perhaps a glass of wine might help you remember." Aziraphale smiled as he set the glasses down on the little round table and checked the label on the bottle. There was a crash behind him and he turned to see Crowley on the floor in a heap of books, although he quickly scrambled to his feet as if nothing happened. </p><p>"Perhaps wine isn't a good idea," there was clear concern in Aziraphale's eyes, "are you okay Crowley?" Crowley nodded quickly. </p><p>"Me? I am perfectly fine. Actually, as a matter of fact I was thinking that maybe we could go out for a spot of lunch?" Aziraphale smiled warmly at Crowley.</p><p>"Oh! My dear that would be lovely, but it's a bit early for lunch don't you think?" </p><p>"Brunch then? Or maybe we could go for a walk through St James' Park first? What d'ya think? Hm?" Crowley seemed nervous as he glanced around the shop hurriedly.</p><p>"I'd like that very much." Aziraphale put the wine bottle back in the cabinet along with the glasses and looked up at Crowley who stopped shuffling around to stare at Aziraphale, specifically his bowtie.</p><p>"Did you get a new tie thingy?" He said pointing to the other's neck. </p><p>"Why, yes I did. Do you like it?" </p><p>"It's tartan." Crowley pointed out. </p><p>"Tartan is stylish!" Aziraphale defended.</p><p>"It's just like your old one." He continued to stare, Crowley was right, although this time it was a lighter shade of blue. "Suits you," he said finally, "now let's go." Crowley rushed out of the bookshop with Aziraphale beside him. </p><p>"It doesn't look bad, does it?" Aziraphale asked above the sound of Crowley's car radio that was playing what Aziraphale would describe as some kind of bebop that he had never heard before. </p><p>"It looks good Angel, why are you even thinking about it?" Crowley assured him. </p><p>"Well, it's just, after what happened last week, you know with Armageddon and the Adam the Antichrist and all that, I've been trying out some new things, just in case God decides that she wants to try setting another one of her plans in motion." He admitted and Crowley gave him a sad glance. </p><p>"If God wanted to try for round two I say bring it on." Crowley announced confidently. </p><p>"You're not worried?" Aziraphale was worried, it was plastered all over his face. </p><p>"Of course not! God isn't going to be trying anything any time soon. She needs to come up with a whole new plan so it'll be a bloody long time before anything happens." Crowley assured him. </p><p>"You're sure?" Aziraphale asked nervously.</p><p>"It took her six thousand years to think of the first one. And even if something does happen and it all goes awfully wrong we've always got Alpha Centauri."  </p><p>"Oh, I couldn't leave the humans to fend for themselves." Crowley turned to his Angel. </p><p>"You really are fond of the humans aren't you?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Why yes, I suppose I am." Aziraphale smiled and Crowley smiled too, but not so Aziraphale could see him. The rest of the car ride was filled with the bebop that Crowley was fond of, or as regular humans would call it: Queen. </p><p>The Demon Crowley and the Angel Aziraphale had decided to leave the walk in St James' Park until after their brunch which Aziraphale was very much looking forward to. It was at their usual table at the Ritz which Crowley had booked the proper way this time, not just as he usually does which is just miracleing it free while they were on their way. </p><p>The smiling waiter came over and took their orders; Aziraphale decided to go with something sweet today, Crowley went for a glass of champagne. After all, today was a very special occasion. Crowley was planning something very big and very different today.</p><p>Their orders were out almost as soon as the ordered them and Aziraphale waisted no time before he began praising Crowley for the miraculous state of his bookshop which he had repaired for him after the fire. </p><p>"Not a single book out of place!" He said gleefully. </p><p>"Weeell, after two hundred and fifty years you'd expect anyone would know what goes where." Crowley shrugged it off as if it was nothing although he was secretly quite relieved. He was sure he had messed up on the bench at the back. Aziraphale was always changing the order of those books. Picking them up and moving them from place to place out of habit.</p><p>"I suppose you're right, but I still wanted to say thank you Crowley. You did a wonderful job." Crowley could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to brush off the embarrassment.</p><p>"I could say the same to you." He pointed out.</p><p>"About your car?" Crowley nodded. "I suppose you could say that," Aziraphale admitted, "but it's not nearly as impressive." </p><p>"Let's not worry about who was more impressive," Crowley took his glass, "let's enjoy today Angel." Their glasses clinked together. </p><p>"Let's." Aziraphale smiled. </p><p>The Angel and the Demon were so very happy together. In fact, they were so happy barely anything could spoil their moods. Not even when the swan had started chasing after Crowley through St James' Park. Or when Crowley had got them both ice creams, they had lost their ice creams last week so they decided that new ones were in order. Except, they weren't, because on the way over to the bench Crowley had dropped them right on his shoes. </p><p>Crowley did not seem to have much luck today, which was not considering how important today was. He only hoped that everything was going fine back at Aziraphale's book shop back on Greek Street in Soho...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Careful With The Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car named Dick Turpin rattled along Greek Street in Soho and then came to a very sharp and jerking holt outside the book shop belonging to A. Z. Fell. Anathema Device, who was inside the car, was very pleased when it came to a stop and very quickly jumped out onto safe solid ground. Being on the outside of the car wasn't much better than being on the inside because her head was still rattling a little from the drive, but at least the ground didn't seem as if it was about to cough up a storm every two minutes. </p><p>"We should have taken my bike." Anathema sighed to Newton Pulsifer who made his way to the front door of the bookshop with his hands jumping from one pocket to another looking for the little golden key. </p><p>"From Tadfield?" He questioned and Anathema handed him the key and he thanked her as he opened the door. </p><p>"Yes." She told him firmly as she routed through the back seat of the car pulling out baskets of plants that Crowley had given them earlier that day. She handed the baskets to Newt and waited for him to walk into the shop before she picked up the large box that had a large red stamp marking it as 'fragile' on the top. She took very cautious steps towards the shop.</p><p>"Where should I put these leaves?" Newt popped his head through the door and made her heart leap as the box wobbled in her hands. </p><p>"Newt!" She screeched in fear and he stepped forward to grab the box which only made it wobble more. Thankfully, she managed to stop the wobbling all on her own.</p><p>"Sorry," he said and she simply let out a little smile which in turn made Newt smile too. They were both all smiles.</p><p>"I'll do the flowers," she told him as she set the box down on one of the book-piled tables closest to her, "you can get the stand from the car." He nodded quickly and set the plants down on the floor. </p><p>Anathema opened the box and took out the contents, unwrapping it carefully and looking at it for the first time. It was a vase, beautifully decorated with a scene of an apple tree on one side and a picture of what she presumed was an Angel and a Demon standing side by side and looking out towards a desert.</p><p>"What is it?" Newt asked as he walked into the bookshop. </p><p>"It's a vase. Come and look at the design," she called him and he walked over and peeked over her shoulder. </p><p>"What's so important about a tree?" He asked and she shrugged.</p><p>"Must be something or Crowley wouldn't have had it painted on a vase." Newt agreed. "Where should we put it?" She asked looking around for a good place to put in.</p><p>"Shouldn't we just put it here?" Newt asked as he walked further into the bookshop and placed the stool in the middle of the circle carpet. </p><p>"Good idea." She smiled and walked the vase over to the stool and placed it ceremoniously on the stand. </p><p>"I'll start scattering the petals." Newt began grabbing handfuls of deep red petals and throwing them around the entrance. He even made a path all the way to the circle carpet in the middle of the shop.</p><p>The vase was becoming more and more vibrant and full of life as Anathema filled it with lush green leaves. They smelled lovely but they were increasingly difficult to arrange nicely as the leaf filled stems were quickly filling up the vase. Crowley had told Anathema that if the plants weren't doing as they were told that she should just shout at them, but she didn't feel like shouting, so instead she gave them a sharp look with a raised eyebrow and they settled in the vase nicely. Anathema then smiled and stood back. A job well done, she thought.</p><p>"What d'ya think?" Anathema asked Newt, who was now on his hands and knees separating petals that had fallen on the floor in clumps. He got to his feet and took in the nicely arranged vase. </p><p>"I think maybe it could do with some candles." He told her and she nodded in agreement. "There are some over there." He pointed over to Aziraphale's desk with eight large candles piled on top of each other and Newt grabbed them quickly. Anathema pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit one of the candles. </p><p>"Where should we put them?" Anathema questioned, holding out the flame to Newt who lit one of the candles. </p><p>"Look!" He said nodding towards the floor. "There's little circles going around the edge of the rug." He told her placing a lit candle on the floor. "They're the perfect size too!" He grinned. </p><p>"Almost too perfect." Anathema gave the circles a sceptical glare.</p><p>"We're putting candles on the floor! What's the worst that can happen?" Newt dismissed and he had a very good point. Crowley had already given them complete creative control and given that the bookshop had a very strange aura today Anathema assumed that Crowley, or Aziraphale, had put up some sort of protection charm. Anathema shook the idea out of her head and began placing lit candles down in the little circles. Just to be sure, Anathema placed the last candle just outside the last circle. </p><p>They both stood back and admired their work. Anathema held onto Newt's hand and leaned onto his shoulder. </p><p>"Who knew Crowley was a romantic?" Newt said.</p><p>"Why would he not be?" Anathema asked, staring up at Newt through her wide rimmed glasses.</p><p>"Weeeelll," Newt struggled to think of a real reason, the only thing he could think of was, "he's a bit glarey." Anathema clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Crowley had never glared at her. "You know! He's just very cower-at-my-feet-ish." Anathema understood at once. Crowley's aura was very cower-at-my-feet-ish indeed.  </p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that." Anathema defended.</p><p>"I never said there was!" Newt assured her, she was like that at times, but it was different when Anathema was cower-at-my-feet-ish. Although, it was mostly in the bedroom that she was like that. "it's just not very romantic."</p><p>"Okay," Anathema nodded, it was clear that she didn't believe it. </p><p>"It's more sexy than romantic." He tried to reason.</p><p>"So Crowley is sexy?" She smiled. </p><p>"That is not what I meant." He told her with wide eyes.</p><p>"That's what I heard!" She laughed as she made her way towards the door.</p><p>"Wait!" Newt called after her but she was already out of the door. Newt turned back to the nice arrangement that they had made and looked over it quickly to make sure everything was in its place. </p><p>He had noticed that once of the candles was just outside one of the circles so he pushed it further into the circle but Anathema was calling him from the front of the bookshop and he immediately stopped to run after her voice. </p><p>Thankfully, the candle wasn't completely in the circle. But it was close. </p><p>Newt and Anathema locked the front door of the bookshop with the golden key and got back into Dick Turpin, stuffing the box and baskets into the back seat to drop off at Crowley's apartment. </p><p>"I did not say that Crowley is sexy." Newt mumbled as he started the car.</p><p>"But he is sexy though, right?" She smirked at him.</p><p>"Oh definitely, but that's besides my point. My point is that I didn't call Crowley sexy." He stressed the last part. Anathema just smiled a gave him a very quiet 'okay' as they drove off.</p><p>Their job was done, and very well done indeed. They hoped that Crowley thought so as well, and they both wished him luck on this very special day. And he would need it, because as he and Aziraphale sped through the streets of London murky grey storm clouds were beginning to spread in the skies above. Someone upstairs was not very happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately for Crowley and Aziraphale the rain had not held off long enough for them to get back safe and dry to Aziraphale's bookshop. Which was not much of an issue, apart from the fact that as soon as the Demon decided to step out of his car the rain all decided to fall at once. Right on his head. Still, Crowley tried not to let it get to him as he walked the extremely short distance to the shop entrance.</p><p>"Crowley!" Aziraphale's worried voice called as he stood in the entrance. "I think someone has broken in!" </p><p>"What?!" Crowley panicked, he didn't have much hope for Newt remembering but surely Anathema had locked the door behind her.</p><p>"Yes! They've thrown petals all over the floor!" Aziraphale told him which made Crowley grow warm inside.</p><p>"Surprise Angel." He said softly from beside Aziraphale who turned to him with a growing smile. "Happy anniversary."</p><p>"Crowley," Aziraphale's worry melted away and his voice nearly gave up on him. He had completely forgotten it was today! </p><p>"I got you a present," his voice was unusually soft as he followed Aziraphale down the petal path. "I hope you like it." Aziraphale's eyes looked as if they were filling with tears.</p><p>"Crowley, it's lovely." He whispered in astonishment as he leaned towards the vase to get a closer look at the beautiful details. </p><p> Crowley smiled at Aziraphale's clear happiness and her really relaxed for the first time that day. Seeing Aziraphale so happy reminded him once again of why he was doing this today. He was almost ready. He just had to be sure that everything was perfect. It all was looking perfect. Until, out of the corner of his eye, Crowley spotted a little black mark on one of the leaves. </p><p>"Is that a spot?" He whispered to the leaf.</p><p>"What was that dear?" Aziraphale looked back at him. His round cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling, but he just couldn't stop!</p><p>"Nothing Angel," Crowley smiled back but then as Aziraphale turned back round he began glaring at the leaf. It began shaking violently and then the spot miraculously dropped onto the floor which made Crowley nod in approval. The leaf stopped shaking after that. Everything was perfect. All that was left was for Crowley to pluck up his courage.</p><p>"Aziraphale," the Angel glanced up at him with his big blue eyes and a rush of emotion flooded through Crowley. He was ready. "Angel, I have something to say." Crowley's voice was soft and you could practically feel the happiness that was radiating from his wide smile as he spoke.</p><p>"Whatever you have to say, I would love to hear it." Aziraphale assured him. Standing up properly to give Crowley his full attention. </p><p>"You and I," Crowley began, "we've been put down, or up, here together for what the humans would consider a very long time. And being here was truly a very different experience, which is a good thing," he smiled nervously, "but I don't think I could have done it without you Aziraphale. You are my best friend-" Crowley told him getting down onto one knee "-now and always." Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hands and he stared into Crowley's eyes, he was struggling to find his words.</p><p>"Oh... Gabriel?" Neither had noticed but as he was getting down onto the floor Crowley had accidentally pushed the last candle a couple of millimeters to the left, right into the last circle.</p><p>"Gabriel?" Crowley sprang back to his feet and turned around to see Gabriel's big head floating above the vase. </p><p>"Finally! I've been trying to contact you for ages! Why are you not checking your pentagram?" Gabriel chided.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Aziraphale was very confused. Surely Gabriel should be much angrier than this, especially after what happened last week. He flicked his eyes to the candles, wanting very much to blow one of them out and break the connection. </p><p>"Don't!" Gabriel saw the contemplation on Aziraphale's face. "I'm here on unofficial business!"</p><p>"Unofficial business? What are you talking about Gabriel?" Crowley questioned, rather annoyed.</p><p>"Crowley? What is Crowley doing there? Are you fraternizing with the enemy?" Gabriel questioned, slightly appalled but not entirely surprised.</p><p>"He's always been fraternizing," Crowley mumbled as he sulked off to a chair in the corner to get out of Aziraphale's way. </p><p>"Anyway," Gabriel boomed, "you've spent quite a bit of time with the humans, right?"</p><p>"I suppose if you consider six thousand years 'quite a bit of time'" You see, for a divine being six thousand years was actually not that long, seeing as they are immortal and so would still be around for much longer, but Aziraphale decided not to say anything.</p><p>"Yeah, right, so I just wanted to check something..." Gabriel begun to glance around, looking entirely unsure of himself.</p><p>"Well?" Aziraphale questioned. "What is it?"</p><p>"Those things - what are they called - I had the word a while ago..." He mumbled as he clicked his fingers as if it would try and help him remember the word.</p><p>"Describe it." Crowley suggested.</p><p>"Um, okay, it's a feeling... That you feel." Gabriel was really struggling, his face actually looked as if it was in pain from thinking. "On the inside?" He didn't sound too sure, but Crowley managed to guess.</p><p>"Emotions?"</p><p>"That's it!" Gabriel shouted in relief.</p><p>"Emotions?" Aziraphale echoed. "What did you want to know?"</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to know if they were contagious." Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Contagious? How so?" Aziraphale was beginning to become very displeased with this unofficial business. He wondered for a moment if Gabriel was playing a joke on him, but then he remembered that Gabriel was much to stupid to play a joke like this.</p><p>"Can you catch them?" Gabriel kept a straight face, completely serious with his enquiries. </p><p>"Not really?" Aziraphale wasn't too sure how to answer the question. </p><p>"You can't catch feelings?" Gabriel's eyebrows drew together.</p><p>"When you say it like that I suppose you can. Why?" Aziraphale was beginning to get curious. </p><p>"Oh it's no big deal, I just caught it. Must have got it from you or something. Not an issue really I can just get the cure." He dismissed confidently with an unfazed smile.</p><p>"Gabriel. There isn't a cure for this one." Aziraphale took some delight in telling him that, but he tried not to show it.</p><p>"Ah well, I guess I'll just have to invent one. Thanks Aziraphale!" He said, about to disconnect the line. </p><p>"Actually," Aziraphale called,  "The Almighty insists that we don't invent a cure for this one." He said rather awkwardly. </p><p>"What?" Gabriel blinked and held onto his bright smile. </p><p>"The Almighty said no to inventing a cure." Crowley tried to put it in simple terms for him. </p><p>"Well, she'll make an exception." Gabriel said confidently.</p><p>"No exceptions I'm afraid." It felt rather nice for Aziraphale to be telling Gabriel 'no' for once.</p><p>"Are you sure there's no exceptions? I'm the Archangel Fucking Gabriel for-" Gabriel cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. </p><p>"None." Gabriel was loosing his confidence more and more. </p><p>"Really?" The smile dropped from his face. He was not pleased. </p><p>"Aziraphale has already told you." Crowley replied with a sharp tongue. </p><p>"Oh." Gabriel was beginning to look rather distant, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. </p><p>"Is there anything we can help with?" Aziraphale offered, he was beginning to feel rather bad. But what else could he say? He was telling the truth!</p><p>"I'm not helping him!" Crowley quietly protested. Aziraphale gave him a soft pout and Crowley couldn't refuse.</p><p>"How do you deal with it?" Gabriel asked, all of a sudden looking very down on his luck. "It's awful! Especially when it's all focused on one person."</p><p>"Oh. Is it Michael?" Aziraphale asked politely thinking that if they knew more maybe they could help.</p><p>"'Is it Michael?'" Gabriel mocked. "Of course it's not Michael!"</p><p>"Uriel?" Aziraphale guessed again. </p><p>"Why don't you stop making stupid guesses and just ask?" Gabriel sassed.</p><p>"Who is it?" Gabriel actually looked shocked that Aziraphale had done as he said; for once. </p><p>"Not telling." He said, shaking his head childishly.</p><p>"Okay." Aziraphale nodded rather confused. </p><p>"Look. I can't be with them anyway so it doesn't matter." Gabriel went on.</p><p>"Oh okay." Aziraphale nodded again, this time pushing the matter from his mind. If Gabriel didn't want to say then he shouldn't have to say. A thick silence hung in the air for a moment but them Gabriel rolled his eyes and his face twisted into an unusual shape. </p><p>"Fine! I'll tell you!" He sighed. </p><p>"You don't-" Aziraphale tried to assure Gabriel that his love life wasn't something that would keep him up at night but Gabriel interrupted him. </p><p>"It's Beelzebub." Aziraphale could hear Crowley snickering under his breath. </p><p>"Don't laugh," he whispered to the Demon which only made his laughs louder.</p><p>"I thought you despised Demons." Aziraphale questioned and Gabriel nodded widely in agreement.</p><p>"I do, they're absolutely awful. No offence to what's-his-name." Aziraphale turned to see Crowley who was too busy laughing to notice. His laugh made Aziraphale smile but he shook his head and turned back to Gabriel's big floating head. </p><p>Aziraphale couldn't help but feel bad for Gabriel. Feeling were something that was very difficult to get used to, especially if you were probably not meant to have them in the first place. On top of that, for Gabriel to have feelings for the Lord Beelzebub. It would never work out. Or at least he could never see it working out in this universe. But perhaps he could be wrong. He had been wrong about things before. </p><p>"You could come down." Aziraphale suggested. "We could have a proper chit-chat over tea." He didn't really know how to explain it now. He would need to think about what he was going to say properly before he tried to help Gabriel.</p><p>"I don't know anything about this chit-chat, but I would like an explanation." He said. "I'll be down tomorrow." And then his big floating head disappeared and Gabriel was gone. </p><p>Aziraphale turned to around. Crowley was hunched over his chair holding his sides and wiping tears from his eyes, still laughing with the names 'Beelzebub' and 'Gabriel' occasionally thrown in. Tonight didn't exactly go as planned, their moment had been spoilt, but it was sweet while it lasted. </p><p>Perhaps they could continue their conversation again tomorrow. It didn't seem right to carry on with it tonight. Yes, they could carry it on tomorrow. After they had explained what feelings were to Gabriel. Of all Angels, Aziraphale thought to himself, it had to be Gabriel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crowley On Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel Aziraphale and the Demon Crowley were waiting in a little café for the Archangel Gabriel. Crowley had not intended to come today but Aziraphale had been so very worried about it being a trap that he came just to ease his mind. Crowley knew it wasn't a trap though because, in his opinion, Gabriel was much to stupid to think of something like this unless it was actually happening. </p><p>Gabriel walked into the café in his usual white get-up looking the same as he always did. In all honesty the colours and shades were all so similar that he could have been wearing something completely different and neither Crowley or Aziraphale would have noticed. He scanned around the room, imitating something like a meerkat, and then smiled and waved at the pair that were sitting  side by side at the small round table. </p><p>As he sat down a smiling young woman arrived and set a plate down in front of Aziraphale. </p><p>"Thank you," and she nodded back to him.</p><p>"Is there anything I can get for you?" She smiled at Gabriel. </p><p>"Yes." He shouted at her, which undoubtedly made the poor woman jump. "I would like to purchase your finest wares." Both Crowley and Aziraphale cringed internally.</p><p>"So is that a tea or coffee?" She had become much quieter and began to shuffle from one food to another. Gabriel stared at Aziraphale: lost. </p><p>"Hot chocolate please," Aziraphale smiled at the woman and she gave him a nervous smile back and rushed off. Gabriel smiled widely, showing off his dazzling white teeth as she left which only made her remove faster. As soon as she was gone the smile dropped from his face and he turned to the couple before him.</p><p>"So, Aziraphale, explain to me what this 'emotions' thing is." Gabriel ordered. </p><p>"Where do I start..." Aziraphale had tried to think of what he would say to Gabriel all last night and that morning too but he was unable to think of a single thing he could say to Gabriel that would be an adequate explanation. Fortunately, Crowley had spent a lot of his time thinking of 'emotions' and 'feelings' for the last six thousand years. Not that he would admit that to anyone, least of all an Angel, unless of course it was his Angel. But Aziraphale clearly needed some help.</p><p>"It's where someone, or something, makes you feel happy, or sad." He explained it in the simplest terms possible. Gabriel still shook his head, not understanding. "When someone makes you want to smile, or kick something very, very hard."</p><p>"But I did that before I got infected." Gabriel argued. </p><p>"Ah!" Crowley pointed directly at Gabriel. "The difference is this time it's involuntary." And Gabriel nodded curiously. </p><p>"But what if you want to do both?" Gabriel enquired.</p><p>"Both?" Aziraphale asked.</p><p>"If you want to smile and kick something." He clarified.</p><p>"That can happen." Crowley nodded leaning back in his seat. "Quite a bit actually."</p><p>"Crowley?" Aziraphale turned to the Demon, quite concerned.</p><p>"I'm sorry Angel but the world was ending and you wouldn't get in the car." He explained off-handedly. Aziraphale blinked and then turned back to Gabriel who seemed as if he understood what Crowley was talking about. The young woman returned with the cup and set it on the table.</p><p>"Thank you, kind Madam." Gabriel shouted as she scurried away. "Humans are strange creatures." He shook his head and Crowley rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses.</p><p>"Yes well-" Aziraphale began, but Gabriel very rudely cut him off.</p><p>"So what do you do then? Do you just wait for it to go on its own?" Gabriel really didn't like 'emotions', it made him feel soft. He supposed that was what Aziraphale felt like and he didn't want that. If he became like Aziraphale he would probably end up siding with the humans in the next Armageddon. Imagine that! Archangel Gabriel siding with the humans! Utterly ridiculous, he told himself. </p><p>"Go?" Crowley gave Gabriel an erratic stare. "Oh no it doesn't go! You're stuck with it now. Forever."</p><p>"Forever?" Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed, he was beginning to worry.</p><p>"Day and night. All the time." He assured him. "Doesn't ever go away. Not even after six thousand years. If you stay with them, it's there. If you stay away from them, it's there. It's just one of those things that you have to get used to." Aziraphale turned to Crowley.  "Although, I wouldn't recommend staying away from them. That was an awful time." Crowley shook his head and then saw Aziraphale staring at him. "What?" He asked.</p><p>"For the whole six thousand years?" Aziraphale had most definitely known about Crowley's emotions. But what he didn't know was that he had had them for six thousand years. </p><p>"How could I not?" He replied, dumbfounded, as if the answer was obvious. Aziraphale didn't know what to say after that. He just turned back to Gabriel with the biggest smile, a slight blush painted his cheeks. "Anyway, there's only two things you can do. The first is to tell them. The second is to not tell them."</p><p>"What does telling them achieve?" Gabriel asked. He failed to see how that would help at all. </p><p>"If they tell you that they have the same emotions then it will make you happier, remember that's the smiling one," Gabriel nodded, "and if they tell you they don't have the same emotions you get to say you were brave and you told them and it might make you feel better, it might not." Crowley explained. </p><p>"Well I am brave." Gabriel told them. "And you said both of them will make me feel better." Crowley nodded. "That's not wanting to smile but not wanting to kick anything either?" He guessed.</p><p>"There you go," Crowley encouraged, "look at you! You're getting the hang of this." Gabriel smiled and nodded. </p><p>"I suppose I have to tell them then." Gabriel decided. </p><p>"That was quick." Crowley said. "You don't need time to think about it?"</p><p>"Why would I need to think about it?" Gabriel had a confused look plastered on his face once again.</p><p>"My dear, he has a very good point." Aziraphale said suddenly. </p><p>"Because... You can't just tell people!" He shot up in his seat. Aziraphale was staring at Crowley confused now too. "You should at least try to make it romantic." Gabriel nodded his head in thought.</p><p>"And does that increase the chances of them saying it back?" In his mind Gabriel had weighed up his options and chosen to seek the best possible outcome. He didn't want these emotions affecting his Archangel duties, they were very serious and very important. </p><p>"Yes." Crowley sat back in his seat. "Well, I hope so." He shot a quick glance at Aziraphale. In truth, he had no evidence of this. He hadn't actually managed to try it for himself just yet. He was planning to the night before, but then all this started to happen and he wanted to get Gabriel off Aziraphale's back before he tried again, and hopefully this did the trick.</p><p>"That settles it then. I will confess my emotions to Lord Beelzebub, in a very romantic way and you two will help me." He smiled as he stood from his chair. "Not now. I have some important business to attend to now. I'll pentagram you later Aziraphale." He announced and then turned to see the waitress, who was reluctantly hovering at a safe distance from the table.</p><p>"Hang on!" Crowley protested. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to see Gabriel for another five hundred years at least after helping him out today.</p><p>"Thank you for my material object." He shouted at her and then walked out of the café. She walked over gingerly and gave a scared smile to the two still sitting at the table. </p><p>"Anthony J. Crowley?" She asked, her voice was much higher than it was before. </p><p>"Yeah," Crowley looked at her and smiled, the poor woman looked as if she was about to run away. </p><p>"There's a phone call from a 'Lord of Flies'" She said and he excused himself from the table and made his way to the phone and sighed before he picked up the phone.</p><p>"Beelzebub! What's up?" There was a clicking tongue on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Crowley," they sighed, "you need to come down to hell immediately."</p><p>"And why would I do that?" He questioned with a smile. He knew they wouldn't try to come and get him, especially not now they thought he was resistant to holy water. </p><p>"Because I ordered Hastur to bring me a human expert and he brought a child." Crowley rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Tell him to put the child back then." He didn't see how this was his problem.</p><p>"Because he has locked himself in the cupboard," Crowley could hear weeping in the background.</p><p>"Why on earth did he do that?" Beelzebub clicked their tongue again. </p><p>"Because," they said, "the child keeps insulting him." That made Crowley smile. </p><p>"Why not ask for someone else to bring him up?" Crowley argued.</p><p>"The child keeps asking for a Nanny Ashtoreth, that is one of your aliases is it not?" Crowley could hear the smug grin in the tone of their voice and gritted his teeth.</p><p>"What's the child's name?" Crowley was becoming very angry. </p><p>"What was it again?" They asked the child who Crowley could hear replying in the distance. "Warlock Dowling." They said. There was no way Hastur had found Warlock by coincidence. This was on purpose. </p><p>"I'm on my way." He groaned as he set the phone, very harshly, back onto the hook and stormed back to the table. Aziraphale, who had been staring at the hot chocolate across the table, stood as he approached and his face grew worried at the anger Crowley was emanating. </p><p>"What's wrong my dear?" Aziraphale reached out towards him but Crowley was already on his way out of the shop. </p><p>"Beelzebub has Warlock." He said angrily and Aziraphale gave a shout of surprise as they rushed off together to Crowley's Bentley. Today was not turning out how either of them had hoped. First they had to meet up with Gabriel. Then they were pulled into helping Gabriel make a romantic confession, although that was partially Crowley's fault for mentioning it. And now they had to go all the way to hell just to get Warlock! </p><p>Not that seeing Warlock was a bad thing. They both very much missed Warlock, but hell was no place for a child like him. He was much too nice. And much too mean. But there was no reason to fear because Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis were on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Warlock's Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Aziraphale had both made quick changes in the Bentley on the way to the tall office building that held the elevator that would take them to both Heaven and Hell. Crowley was now Nanny Ashtoreth once again and dressed in her old pin skirt and blazer which still fit like a glove. She loved being back in her skirt, it wasn't as tight as her jeans, and she wondered if she should wear it more often. Although, she didn't have the same feelings about the heels. They were lovely, but a nightmare to drive in. Luckily they weren't far away and within minutes she pulled up in front of the office building, narrowly missing the car in front by a couple of inches. As Nanny Ashtoreth was marching towards the building Aziraphale, who was now Brother Francis, was still in the passenger's seat of the Bentley with his eyes wide open. Absolutely petrified. </p><p>"Come on Francis!" Nanny Ashtoreth shouted over her shoulder before disappearing into the lobby.</p><p>"Coming dear," he said shakily as he slowly made his way out of the car and then moved quickly to catch up. </p><p>He made it just in time for the elevator to arrive and they stepped in together. Nanny Ashtoreth pressed the big red down button that would take them straight to Hell. Nanny Ashtoreth kept her eyes forward, her tight lipped expression was very unnerving. As if she knew everything that you had ever done wrong in your life, even when no one was around, although that is not to say that she looked angry or disappointed. In fact, she looked rather proud. </p><p>"Did you really have to wear the teeth?" Nanny Ashtoreth questioned Francis as the waited for the elevator to go down. </p><p>"Yes." He insisted. "Warlock might not recognise me without them." It was silly little matters like this that Nanny Ashtoreth didn't question Brother Francis about. Of course they both knew that Warlock would most definitely recognise him, but if she questioned him about his disguise too much he might get upset, and she didn't want that. You see, Francis thought his disguises were very nifty whereas Ashtoreth thought they were more often than not ridiculous. Although, they did always make her smile. Even if it was just on the inside. </p><p>The elevator dinged loudly and the doors slid open revealing the bleak lighting and the dirt riddled floors of Hell. Nanny Ashtoreth stepped out of the elevator and grimaced. She was not pleased to be back and she intended on making the visit as quick as possible. Get Warlock and get out. Only a five minute job really. Unless of course someone were to be having a particularly bad couple of days. </p><p>They began walking together through the crowded corridors which took much more time than usual and was made even worse by all the suspicious stares and garish glares as they passed by but thankfully the traffic held up after a while and they were waltzing right through the corridors of Hell. Brother Francis was reading the signs quietly as they strolled through, just out of curiosity, and he was thoroughly confused. </p><p>"Why is there a sign asking people not to lick the walls?" He questioned quietly, not really talking to anyone in particular. But still Nanny Ashtoreth replied. </p><p>"So people know not to lick the walls." She told him, still moving forward. </p><p>"Who in their right mind would lick the walls?" He laughed looking a bit concerned.</p><p>"Well, some people are not always in their right mind Angel." Nanny Ashtoreth defended while tossing a guilty glance behind her, thankfully Brother Francis didn't notice. He was busy reading as many signs as he could. They were all rather unusual and he didn't get to read that many past time he was here since he was knocked out and then practically blinded by the dark glasses he had been wearing. </p><p>The pair didn't really seem to be in a rush as they made their way to Beelzebub's throne room, and after a little while they began to hear the voice of Lord Beelzebub getting louder and louder and the muffled noise began to turn into actual words. </p><p>"... I don't know what it means." Beelzebub ended as they stared at the ceiling with their head thrown back against their throne. Warlock was sitting on a stool a few feet away. He didn't seem to be in any danger and they did seem to be in the middle of a conversation, so she lurked in the doorway for a while, just so she didn't look too out of place.</p><p>"If he won't pick up your calls then maybe he's not interested?" Warlock suggested and Beelzebub shot up in their seat. </p><p>"Who isn't interested in joining forces to defeat a joint enemy?!" They shouted in annoyance. </p><p>"I thought that failed?" Warlock questioned with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I could have a new idea! Not that he would know since he doesn't answer my calls!" Beelzebub huffed and slid back into their throne. </p><p>"You need a new strategy." Warlock told them. "Do you have anything in common?" </p><p>"Anything in common?" Beelzebub seemed lost. "Other than a joint enemy?" Warlock nodded but Beelzebub huffed out a short 'I don't know' under their breath. </p><p>"Nanny and Brother Francis both liked gardening and dancing. And spending time with me." Warlock smiled proudly as he tried to think of more things that he could remember. The mere fact that Warlock remembered them so well made both Nanny and Francis smile. "And each other. They liked each other a lot." It made the two lurking in the doorway go very red. Beelzebub nodded, trying to think of similar things. </p><p>"Warlock!" Nanny Ashtoreth called out as she strode into the room with Brother Francis following not far behind. </p><p>"Nanny!" Warlock shouted in glee as he jumped up from his stool and ran towards Nanny Ashtoreth.</p><p>"Who is this?" Beelzebub questioned Nanny Ashtoreth and pointed a lazy finger at Brother Francis who was shuffling behind her through the doorway.</p><p>"Brother Francis!" Warlock shouted in delight as Brother Francis took a place beside Nanny Ashtoreth and gave him a toothy smile. </p><p>"Hello Warlock." Francis laughed and held out his hands for a hug which Warlock jumped right into without a second to think about it. "My! My! You've gotten big! How old are you now?" Francis held him up and then set him carefully on the ground. </p><p>"I'm eleven! My birthday party was last week!" His smile began to fade away and was replaced with a large frown. "You both missed it." He said accusingly and both Nanny and Francis felt a large amount of guilt fill their hearts. </p><p>"Don't be silly Warlock," Francis told him soothingly, "of course we were there! You were just busy with your friends that's all!" He smiled at the young boy.</p><p>"Promise?" Warlock asked, his lip was beginning to wobble now. </p><p>"Yes dear, we were there to see you opening your gifts-" Nanny began.</p><p>"And for the magician!" Francis offered excitedly.</p><p>"We had to leave after that though." Nanny told him.</p><p>"The magician was terrible!" Warlock complained, but he seemed to be cheering up slowly.</p><p>"I thought he was rather quite good!" Francis defended and Warlock gave him a confused stare.</p><p>"You would." Nanny rolled her eyes, it wasn't an eyeroll you could see though, her dark glasses hid it from view, it was one that you felt. Warlock definitely felt that eyeroll. "Come on dear, let's go." Nanny called Warlock but he shook his head.</p><p>"Come on Warlock," Francis prompted but still the boy remained where he stood. "We need to get you home dear boy."</p><p>"I'm not finished." He told them and went to sit back down on his little stall. </p><p>"Finished what?" Francis asked and Warlock pointed to Beelzebub who was laying back in their throne. If only Beelzebub could see themself they would know that one thing they had in common with the person they were thinking of was that they both looked as if they were in pain when they were thinking too hard.</p><p>"They need some help." He whispered. "Bother Francis always told me to help others." He reminded them. </p><p>"Yes but what did I teach you?" Nanny asked.</p><p>"You taught me to be selfish and to do what I want." Warlock recited and Nanny gave him a proud smile.</p><p>"Very good, now let's go." Nanny nodded, holding out a hand. </p><p>"I want to say here and help them." Warlock told them and they both took a step back. They hated not letting Warlock get his way, and Warlock was technically doing as he was taught. Nanny had taught him to be selfish. So that is what he was being. They couldn't really argue against it.</p><p>"Have you thought of anything?" Warlock asked Beelzebub and they shook their head. </p><p>"It's hopeless!" Beelzebub sighed. "You can go, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Hold on!" Warlock told them. "If you can't think of anything you just have to find out what they like and start liking that. That's what Nanny did with plants." He suggested and they began to think. As Beelzebub began to think very hard, making the face again, a very tired looking Demon had crawled out of the cupboard at the back of the room with reddish stains beneath his eyes. </p><p>"Hastur." Nanny greeted curtly, she was not pleased with him.</p><p>"Ashtoreth." Hastur nodded and moved to just behind Beelzebub's throne. "Look, no hard feelings." He tried but Nanny gave him a glare.</p><p>"You kidnapped a child." She snapped. "How many times do I have to say not the kids?"</p><p>"Sorry Ashtoreth." He hung his head and sunk into the shadows. </p><p>"He likes his 'celestial body'." Beelzebub mimicked something they had heard straight from the Angel himself. </p><p>"And do you like it too?" Warlock asked excitedly.</p><p>"I hate his stupid Angel face." Beelzebub huffed and Warlock's excitement was gone but Francis picked up on the Angel comment.</p><p>"Keep thinking!" Warlock encouraged."What else do they like?"</p><p>"Who is it that you're talking about?" Francis stepped forward to join the conversation.</p><p>"An Angel dude called Gabriel." Warlock told him over his shoulder and Francis became visibly excited. </p><p>"Really?!" He grinned widely. </p><p>"The sound of his own voice!" They shouted resolutely and Warlock nodded. </p><p>"Maybe you could help Angel." Nanny suggested. "What does Gabriel like?" </p><p>"His job..." Francis sounded as if he was about to make long list of things but he began to struggle after the first thing. "I suppose he doesn't like many other things. None that I know of. Sorry."</p><p>"That's okay Angel." Nanny reassured and Warlock gave him a smile.</p><p>"Actually," Francis thought, "he told me last week that he was rather fond of the human clothing." </p><p>"Well done Angel! Does that help at all Warlock dear?" Nanny asked and Warlock turned to Beelzebub. </p><p>"Do you like clothes?" Warlock questioned and Beelzebub look up at the boy.</p><p>"I guess..." They mumbled.</p><p>"There you go then!" Warlock smiled. "Next time you call him you can talk about clothes together."</p><p>Beelzebub nodded sharply and mumbled something under their breath. Something about 'a favour' and 'young human' but everyone was sure they didn't hear them right. Warlock nodded politely and stood from his seat. </p><p>"I have to go now but I hope it goes well for you." Warlock walked over to Nanny and Francis. "And I hope you can be as happy as Nanny and Brother Francis." He smiled and gave them a little wave before turning to a smiling Nanny and Francis. Although Warlock has wished Beelzebub would be that happy with this Angel dude Gabriel, he wasn't too sure that they could be that happy. After all, he had never seen anyone as happy as Nanny and Brother Francis when they were together.</p><p>"Lovely to be back but I'm afraid we must get Warlock home." Brother Francis mumbled with a small smile, meant as a kind gesture of sorts, but in all honestly he just wanted to get out of there.</p><p>"Since when have you been here? I don't remember you being here before." Hastur called from the shadows behind Beelzebub's throne and begun creeping forwards which was very clearly making Brother Francis rather nervous. Even Beelzebub themself sat up to hear the answer.</p><p>"Um... Well, that is. Rather..." Brother Francis was at a loss for words. </p><p>"I gave Francis a tour. It was a long time ago now, you wouldn't remember." Nanny stepped in.</p><p>"Yeah! Back of looser!" Warlock singsonged at Hastur who scowled back. </p><p>"Now that's enough of your nosiness." She quipped at the Demon. "If we are done here I am going to take this poor child that you so rudely took back to his home where he should be!" Nanny Ashtoreth turned on her heels, grabbed Warlock's grubby little hand, he must have touched something, and began marching off towards the exit. </p><p>On his way out Warlock turned to stick his tongue out at Hastur who scolded back and then he grinned when he saw Francis staring in awe with a great big smile as Nanny Ashtoreth who had just told off the meanest Demons that he had ever hoped to meet in his life. Although, it didn't take long for Francis to notice how far ahead they were getting and he jumped immediately to follow at Nanny Ashtoreth's heels. </p><p>The three of them quickly made their way through the corridors of Hell to the elevator and Warlock couldn't be happier. Not even video games made him this happy! He hadn't seen Nanny or Brother Francis for ages and now they were here saving him from the dirty, smelly place everyone was calling Hell. He thought that maybe it was just an exaggeration. It wasn't that bad, he thought. </p><p>"What's wrong dear?" Nanny asked him.</p><p>"You're being awfully quiet." Francis added but Warlock just shook his head. </p><p>"I'm just happy." He grinned up at them. "I thought only Nanny Ashtoreth was coming but I should have known you were coming too." He smiled at Brother Francis.</p><p>For as long as Warlock had known them they were always together. They had arrived at the same time and they had left at the same time. Warlock had always thought that they were meant to be together, and if they weren't together then the whole world would fall apart! At least, that's how he saw it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Picnic Anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanny Ashtoreth, Brother Francis and Warlock rushed through the streets of London back to the bookshop located on Greek Street in Soho. The radio was blasting top hits from Queen and Warlock was nodding his head along with the beat as he slid across the back seat when they turned the corners. They were there in no time and the music stopped, Warlock opened his eyes and looked at Francis with a raised eyebrow. Nanny stepped out of the car and rushed into the bookshop.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He questioned, placing a small had on Francis' shoulder. He was pale and breathing rather heavily with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm okay," Francis choked as he took a breath, "she just goes very fast." He told the boy with a little smile.</p><p>"I know! It's awesome!" Warlock grinned and jumped out of the car following Nanny inside. Francis took a couple breaths and smiled again, nodding before he got out of the car and trailed after the others. </p><p>Nanny was standing at the desk hastily dialling a phone number so Francis went to Warlock who was staring at the vase which was displayed proudly in the middle of the round rug. The candles weren't there this time though, Francis didn't want to risk it again. Warlock walked around it with wide eyes,.</p><p>"Is this you and Nanny?" He asked pointing to the picture on the side of the vase.</p><p>"Why yes it is." Francis nodded and went to stand beside Warlock. The painting of the two of them standing side by side was the best gift that he had ever received. Just looking at it made him even happier than usual, which was an almost unachievable task considering how he was very happy most of the time. </p><p>"Nanny cut her hair." Warlock pointed out the long curls on the figure and Francis nodded.</p><p>"Nanny's hair was very long when we first met. She had the longest hair I had ever seen! It was so long and curly and very red." Francis explained.</p><p>"She looks really pretty, don't ya think?" Warlock grinned. "But her short hair looks pretty too." He said glancing over to Nanny who was talking into the phone and then he moved on to find something else to occupy his interest. He was bored of looking at the vase now.</p><p>"She looks absolutely beautiful." Francis agreed under his breath as he stared at Nanny in a daze. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her dressed like this, maybe two months, three? It had been a long time. Perhaps she hadn't had a reason to dress up, he thought to himself, perhaps she hadn't wanted to. At was at that moment an idea had popped into Francis' head and he almost gasped in excitement. It was a brilliant idea! Probably the best one he had had in years! And now he was excited. Nanny slammed the phone down onto the hook and stomped over to Francis. </p><p>"Mrs Dowling didn't even know he was missing!" She huffed quietly.</p><p>"Are you surprised dear?" Francis asked and Nanny shook her head in a disapproving way. "What else did she say?" </p><p>"She said to bring him home some time today or tomorrow-"</p><p>"I can stay over?!" Warlock called excitedly, poking his little face out from behind one of the book shelves and then broke out in cheers. Both Francis and Nanny looked at each other. They didn't want to tell him no, but Francis didn't have a bed in his bookshop. Unlike Nanny, Francis didn't see the point in taking part in the human custom of sleeping. Not when he could be spending that time reading his books, or counting his books, or looking for more rare books that he could buy and then read. Regardless, there was no bed for Warlock in the bookshop. Francis was about to tell him that he would have to be going home today when-</p><p>"Yay! Sleep over!" Warlock cheered again. Francis shot Nanny a guilty look and she shook her head </p><p>"He can't!" She whispered to him and he looked sadly towards Warlock. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Warlock asked with a curious tilt of his head, the head tilt along with his floppy hair reminded them of a little puppy dog. Francis shot an apologetic look at Nanny.</p><p>"Sleep over!" Francis called in delight and Nanny rolled her eyes. </p><p>"It's like she doesn't care!" She was clearly frustrated.</p><p>"She just trusts you is all." Francis smiled.</p><p>"Who would trust me? I'm a demon!" She emphasised the last word.</p><p>"I trust you." Francis told her defensively, as if someone had told him that the very idea was absolutely preposterous. </p><p>"Yes, but you're you." Nanny shook her head and stomped off towards something or other. </p><p>Francis just smiled at her and then went to find Warlock. He was sitting at the foot of a very tall bookcase and had found a very interesting book on plants and gardens. The page was open on an illustration of a wide open field and Warlock ran his fingers over the picture. He smiled up at Frances who took a seat beside him and began looking at the book over his shoulder. </p><p>"Where is this?" Warlock enquired and pointed at the picture.</p><p>"Well, let's see," he said pulling the book towards himself, "goodness, I believe this is Tadfield." He stared at the pictures caption. </p><p>You see, Warlock had managed to find the only book in the entire bookshop with a picture of Tadfield in it and then turned to that page exactly. It seemed rather unbelievable to the angel, but he supposed miracles did happen sometimes although he was usually the one performing the miracles. </p><p>"Can we go there?" Warlock asked, looking up at Frances with his big brown eyes. </p><p>"Now?" He asked nervously, he didn't want Nanny to get any more upset with him. Although, he wouldn't really say that she was upset with him. It's just that Frances agreeing to the sleepover certainly didn't do anything to improve her mood.</p><p>"Yeah." Warlock nodded and looked back down to the picture. "It looks like the perfect place to have a picnic. I haven't had a picnic since..." he thought for a moment counting something on his fingers, "since you both left!" He said urgently. Even a fool could see that it was tugging at Frances' heartstrings. He didn't want to say no. And he was somehow sure that Nanny wouldn't be too made at him if he said yes.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure if we ask Nanny-" </p><p>"Yay!" Warlock was overjoyed. </p><p>"We still haven't asked Nanny yet!" Frances reminded him but Warlock wasn't concerned. Frances smiled as Warlock abandoned the book on the floor and begun to do a little celebration dance. Nanny Ashtoreth was the one who had taught Warlock how to dance with those fancy new moves that Frances had never managed to get right so it really was a sight to behold. </p><p>"What are we celebrating?" Nanny asked as she peeked out from behind the book case. </p><p>"We're going on a picnic!" Warlock grinned at her and then stared dancing around her as she shot a pointed glance at Frances who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. </p><p>"Oh really?" She smiled at Warlock, she was after all happy to see him so excited. </p><p>"Yeah, where was it again Bother Frances?" He asked curiously mid-dance. "Tadpole? No."</p><p>"Tadfield." Frances said with an apologetic smile, getting to his feet. Nanny sighed. She shouldn't have left them alone together, Warlock knew how to get anything he wanted out of Frances. Although, she couldn't be too mad. After all, he wasn't the only one who couldn't say no to Warlock. She took one last look at Warlock who was still doing his happy dance around the book shop and then rolled her eyes and began to walk off.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Frances was concerned that he may have stepped too far this time.</p><p>"Well I'm not driving all the way to Tadfield in these heels!" She called back. "And you can't eat a picnic in those teeth!" She reminded him. She was absolutely right. He had tried once before and it had absolutely spoiled his soup. He promised himself that never again would good food go to waste because of fake teeth. So Frances went to find Warlock and sat him down. </p><p>"You need to wait patiently. Nanny and I are just getting changed for the picnic." He told him and Warlock nodded happily. </p><p>Frances was slightly concerned that Warlock wouldn't be able to recognise them once they changed back into their regular clothes but he quickly dismissed it as a sill thought. They had practically raised him! No matter what they looked like they were still the same people on the inside. Warlock could never forget the real them, and he would know that they were still his Nanny and Brother Frances.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>